An Honorable Witch
by Snaperipper
Summary: When two of her oldest friends disparage Hermione of ever finding love, two unlikely men decide to step up and claim her for their own.


This is my contribution to the Facebook group Hermione's Haven's Roll-A-Drabble challenge for July 2018. This is a One-Shot, not to say that it couldn't become longer if my muse hangs around and if enough people enjoy it. My characters were Hermione Granger, Victor Krum and Neville Longbottom and the trope was Pretend Relationship. I hope that I did the challenge justice and that you all enjoy it!

 **An Honorable Witch**

It had started as a lark of sorts. Truly it was more of a defense for their friend really from the bully that was her ex and his sister.

They had all been out for the evening to celebrate said friends' latest accomplishment.

The evening had started out friendly enough. All of Hermione Granger's friends had decided to get together in order to celebrate the newest ruling of the Wizengamot that allowed werewolves to get jobs with provisions for their moon-nights as well as access to discounted Wolfsbane potion.

It was something that Hermione had been advocating for, for many years, ever since she had first been approached by the Ministry of Magic, all in honor of her late professor and one of her greatest mentors and friends, Remus Lupin. She had worked tirelessly for this, at the expense of missing nights with friends and loved ones.

So now at the final conclusion of this great feat, her friends Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Victor Krum and Luna Lovegood along with Hannah Abbott gathered at the Three Broomsticks on a non-student weekend to celebrate as a surprise to "The Brightest Witch of their Generation".

As Hermione came in from the cold, following her co-worker at the Ministry, current assistant deputy head Susan Bones she was greeted with great applause from her friends along with hugs as she made her way to the table. Coming to the table she sat down between Neville and Victor, smilingly happy at the surprise that her friends had come up with.

The firewhiskey and butterbeer were plentiful as everyone caught up with the witch. Hermione was so pleased that Neville was now working with Pomona Sprout on his Mastery in Herbology and though she missed him at the ministry, she thought that he looked so much more relaxed as an assistant professor. Victor had recently moved to Britain as the newest flight instructor for Hogwarts as Rolanda Hooch had retired. The two men had become fast friends while working together and now Neville was more than a confident flyer himself.

Ron who was working as a reserve keeper for the Chudley Cannons was still a bit miffed that he would not get the chance to go up against one of the "Greatest Seekers of All Time" when Victor retired, as was his sister who was currently a chaser for the Hollyhead Harpies.

Hannah who was kind of new to the group as she had just begun seeing Susan asked the big question. "So Hermione, now that you have a bit of free time as the Wizengamot has shut down for the rest of the year, are you ready to dip a toe into the dating pool again?"

Blushing a bit but about to respond, Hermione was cut off by her supposed friends.

"Oh you don't know Hannah," butt in Ron. "Mione here doesn't date. Between her Werewolf rights, her books and her kneazle, she can't find the time. At least that is how it was when we tried dating."

Hermione, getting a bit annoyed was about to interrupt Ron's tirade when Ginny spoke up next.

"Mione can't even make time for friends most of the time, even when we are hurting over a break up, let alone making time for a man or a woman if she were so inclined."

Seeing Hermione sink in on herself at those words and no one speaking up for her as Luna and Harry were deep into their own conversation and Susan shocked speechless by the Weasley's for their unkind words and inconsideration for everything Hermione had done. Neville looked over her head to Victor and as one they both kissed Hermione on each side of her forehead before clearing their throats and Neville spoke.

"Well we wanted Hermione's hard work to take the spotlight this evening before making the announcement regarding our relationship."

At these words Hermione's head popped up and a startled breath came out when Victor took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"Yes", he said in his heavily accented English. "We were waiting until Hermyown could take break from her work before we share our news that we are together."

Ron, with a godsmacked look on his face and his ears turning dark red, turned to Harry and punched him in the shoulder.

"Did you know that Hermione was shagging two blokes?"

"Ronald!" screeched Hermione, her face blooming in embarrassment.

All of a sudden the two men beside her stood up so quickly that their chairs fell to the ground with a crash.

Marching over to Ron, they both grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him from his chair.

Sneering in the face of Ron's sudden fear at being manhandled by the two larger men, Neville, Mister, tall, gangly and cuddly looked decidedly less cuddly next to Victor Krum who was also sneering in a menacing way.

"Ronold Veasley, how dare you besmirch good name of our witch." growled Victor pulling Ron closer to his face.

"Hermione Granger is an honorable witch." Spoke Neville, "You and your sister truly need to get your heads out of your arses. She has helped both of you numerous times, through so much and this is how you treat her. She has done such good for our world and yes she has been distant in completing this work, but instead of berating her for lost time, be proud of her for completing her goals, for trying to make our world a better place for our future and our children's future."

Hermione stood slowly, walking over to the two men and unhooked their hands from Ron's jacket and kissed them both on the cheek, truly wishing that their words were true in regards to their relationship.

Seeing the uncertainty in her gaze, Neville and Victor leaned towards her and in a whisper that only she could hear, said "When you are ready, we will be waiting for you to become our witch."


End file.
